It is well known that two systems for printing in color are used: one a rotary system with a continuous roll of paper and another for flat printing on cut sheets of paper.
Both of these systems have their advantages and disadvantages. The first system, i.e. the system which uses a rotating machine, is more rapid than the other, but on the other hand is less accurate.